


Princess/公主

by chrischi817



Series: 血浓于水 [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, family life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q告诉他们说他那天不能来工作。谁也没想到原因是这么…可爱</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess/公主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555610) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> thanks to HexQ, without her I cannot really finish this translation.

Q狠狠地瞪着M，是那种如果下属们遇上了会夺门而逃的眼神。Mallory却毫不动摇地回瞪他的军需官，等着他的回复。  
“我做不到，M。这就是我要说的。我不能在我的休假日放弃我的一切计划来护送007的行动。而且，说真的，这是我这几个月以来第一次要求休假。你有没有想过我也许也有计划呢？”丧气感从他身上一波一波散发出来，然而房间里没一个人明白为什么。大家都曾在非工作时间工作，都有过被迫取消原先计划来工作的经历，Q以前也从未抱怨过。“M，拜托了，我这次真的不行。R可以搞定的，或者其他任何一个技术员都行。”听到这番话，Q-Branch的所有人都吓得脸色惨白。他们都有帮助过特工的经历，但只有Q和007工作。007太他妈可怕了。

M把双手放在臀上，不打算让步。“我明早六点整会在这里看到你，Q，明白了？”Q和其他人一样，听出了这语气中的威胁。

“是的长官，”Q叹了口气，顺从了M。“但别说我没提醒你。” 在这句神秘的反驳后，Q把他的注意力重新放回了他的监视器上，用实际行动让他的老板打道回府。M走开了，不知道该为Q的傲慢无礼感到恼火还是为他们在一起工作的六年中这个年轻人的成长而感到高兴。他由当初结结巴巴地说理由最后还得员工主管帮他说话到现在能和M平等对话，经历过了一段漫长的时间。

第二天一早，当Q在6：15都还没出现时，有几个早就到了部门的下属开始担心Q根本就不会来了。严格来说，不管M说了什么，今天的确是Q的假。但他们还是担心如果Q真的不来到底会发生什么。大家都非常喜欢他们头头温柔的个性，还有那个没有任何人能理解的思想。大多数与Q共事的人对他在技术应用方面的能力感到敬畏，并认为能从这位行内顶尖高手身上学到东西是件幸运的事情。如果Q因为这件事情被解雇了，他们都会感到伤心的，而且MI6会因为R试图去做的一些事浪费许多时间的，尽管那是半个Q都可以不用想就完成的。

大家一颗颗悬着的心随着他们老大竖着一头反重力的头发，臂膀里带着一个大团什么东西进来之后放了下来。不，不是一大团什么东西。是一个小婴孩。Q在带着一个睡得正香的小孩，她把她那头金发枕在Q的肩膀上。“抱歉，抱歉。给个坐不起来的小孩扎马尾辫太麻烦了，”他含糊不清地说道，一只手抱着那小女孩，另一只手则在同时登陆电脑。无视了其他人的针对性的盯视，Q戴上耳机开始工作，调出巴塞罗那的地图开始寻找目标和007。

所有这一切搞定了之后，他抬起头，发现他的下属都睁大了眼睛盯着他看，而不是看他们该看的地方——他们的屏幕。“你们都在看些什么呢？如果你们还没注意到的话容我提醒你们，我们还有一个任务要完成呢。”

“但，”其中一个人小声地说道。“Sir，那是谁的小孩啊？”还有几个人开始点头，交换着目光。这个小孩出生的时间绝对比他们呆在MI6的时间短，然而他们谁都没有听他们的军需官提起过他有一个家庭。

“你觉得是谁的小孩？这是我女儿，Abigail。我告诉过M说我今天不能来。时间紧张来不及找一个保姆了。 双胞胎在他们幼儿园的朋友家里过夜，否则你们还得对付他们。”他说得如此随意，导致他的下属们开始在怀疑是不是他们自己忘记了Q有个家庭这件事了。“好了，现在，在M来之前都开始干活。我现在有足够多的问题要解决了，我可不想再加上一条‘为什么我的整个部门一夜之间都变得又聋又蠢？’”

所有人都赶紧回到他们的位置上去，有意地无视那个扎着金发马尾辫的小姑娘还靠在他们老大的肩膀上睡觉这个事实。不到一小时，M和Eve走进了分支，并在他们查看大家工作的时候停了下来。一切都看起来很正常，直到他们发现了这个部门的老大。“Q，”Eve轻声问道。“你都干了些什么？”

“什么叫我都干了些什么？我必须今天来上班然后我还找不到个保姆。所以现在就是我们俩一起在这而不是只有我一个人。”

“那不是我的意思而且你明白的。你从哪里弄到这个小孩的？而且你什么时候有了一个小孩的？”其他的技术员们都忘记了他们的工作，饶有兴趣的望向了这边。就目前所有人所知，Q最好的朋友就是Moneypenny小姐。如果连她都不知道这个小孩是从哪来的，那这个小孩到底是什么来头？

“我有三个小孩，而且这又不是我藏着不说。没人问所以我觉得没必要分享这件事啊。Abby是最小的那个，很明显。她有14个月大了而且我们不能更爱她了。现在，如果你不介意的话，我想007在上线了。还有如果谁能帮我弄一个折叠床来让她躺下来，我会很感激的。”Q给他的女儿头上一个轻柔的吻，然后将注意力转回到了他的屏幕上，完全无视了一个下属发出的“awww”声以及来自他的上司和他最好的朋友那里不爽的眼神。他很明显知道，但是任务最重要。

“早啊，007，”Q在一个下属推了一张床到他桌子边上时傻傻地笑了。把小女孩放下来，Q从他包里拿出了一个填充的小狼放到她胳膊里，而她则在继续睡着。Q把注意力重新放回了屏幕上。

Bond声音里的惊讶每个人都能听出来。“Q？我以为今天你放假呢。我还以为今早会听到R那优美的声音来着。”

“没错，而且，看起来是你非常有效率地把我的整个部门都给吓坏了，以至于只有我一个人愿意和你说话了。所以现在摊上我你只能怪你自己一个人。”

“但那个……”

“已经处理好了，”Q简短的说道。“现在，如果你不介意，我比较愿意先把这件事搞定这样我就可以继续我的假期了。”

Bond咕哝着答应了，Q点了点头，看着代表着特工的红点开始移动，同时俯下身再从包里拿出了一样东西：一副耳盖。这幅耳盖在Q放到小女孩头上之后看起来显得可笑的大。“Q？”Eve看着Abby，问道。

“她不需要听到这个，”他解释道，重新看向屏幕。“007，一切准备就绪。目标在酒店三楼，312房间。解决目标我们就能在一天之内看到你回到伦敦。”

“了解，”007回答道，所有人都回到他们的位置上，下属们跟进着闭路电视上的进程，控制酒店的所有系统同时严密监视着所有打进和打出这间房间的电话。

从扬声器里传来枪声，所有人都屏住了呼吸。而在Bond的声音传来的那一刻，所有人都松下了这口气，“目标解决。”

而在那一刻，小女孩坐了起来，揉着眼睛，抬头用一个带着困意的微笑看着Q。“Papa？”她问话的声音很小，却提醒了所有人这就是那个领导着他们分部的男人。但是，她看起来一点也不像Q，这让人好奇她那到目前为止才为人所知的妈妈到底长什么样。“Papa？”

“你在Papa工作的地方呢，”Q笑着，跪在她前面，把耳盖拿下来这样她就能听到他说话了，反正最糟糕的一部分已经过去了。“我们就快结束了，然后我们就可以接上你的哥哥们然后一起去动物园了，就像我说过的那样。”Eve咬着她的嘴唇，Q和他女儿相处时的可爱样子让Eve微笑了起来，而还有好几个下属也有相同的表情。但是，没人为他们接下来听到的内容做好了准备。

“那是我的小公主吗？”007的声音响起，让小女孩面露喜色地四处张望着。

“DADDY！”整个房间安静得可以听到针掉落地上的声音，每个人都被眼前的一幕彻底震惊住了。Bond声音里的笑意就是证据，这是这个房间里的人从来都没有听到过的，专门给Abby和Q的声音。“那是我的小公主Abigail吗？你有没有听Papa的话啊？”

“有的Daddy。”她大笑着，四处张望着想知道这个声音是从哪里来的。

“亲爱的，Daddy在西班牙呢。他今晚就会回家了。你在从手机里和他说话呢。”Q小女孩解释着这件事情，而小女孩只是在点头。Q看起来像是觉得这件事非常正常普通，而其余在这个房间里的所有人觉得他们的三观都被刷新了一遍。

“我今晚就回来啦。我说过会带披萨回来，对吧？”Bond继续说道，像是只有他们三个在一起而不是半个MI6都在听着这段对话。

“披萨！”Abby大声叫到，开心地点着头。

“Abby，在动物园里和你Papa还有你哥哥们玩的开心啊。亲爱的，代我给她一个拥抱和一个吻，还有男孩子们，在你接他们的时候。”

Q快速地笑了一下，而在看到M之后整个表情瞬间就不见了。“我会的，James，”他小声说道。“我把你的航班信息发到你手机上了。我们今晚见，好吗？”

“好的，小可……Q。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Q笑着，闭了一会他的眼睛，专注于他爱人的声音而不是来自他四周的眼神。再次睁开眼睛，他直直地看向M，“还有，007？”

“嗯。”

“我想我们周一一早和M有一场会。只是提醒你一下。”

“了解。”Bond断开连接，留Q一人解决他们俩曝光的后果。

深呼吸一口，他把Abby抱到自己怀中，然后转向那些被刚才的事情惊掉下巴，无语地看着他的人们。

“我和Bond已经结婚五年了。我们有一对四岁大的双胞胎男孩，Charley和Harry，这是我们的小公主，Abigail。通过你们脸上的表情来看，我想我们成功地隐藏住了一段办公室恋情。而这边，”转向M和Eve，他点了点头，“我们会在周一早在你办公室里见。Eve，如果你想和我们一起去公园，非常欢迎。我很抱歉没有早些告诉你，但我们只是想保护我们的孩子。

“至于你们其他人，回到你们的工作上，把我丈夫安全送回家。在我们走之后你们可以随意八卦，但是我希望我女儿不要听到这些内容。”

他点了点头然后登出了电脑，不等任何人反应就径直走出了房间。所有人看到的最后一幕就是那个小女孩儿在Q的肩膀上挥手示意表示再见，而在她和家人一起去动物园的路上，大家才反应过来，那个紧紧地抱着她父亲的女孩，有一双和James一模一样闪亮的眼睛。


End file.
